Quem tem medo do Lobo Mau?
by Theka Tsukishiro
Summary: UA - Uma noite que tinha tudo para ser especial. Uma noite em que se impor aos gostos alheios, não fora a atitude correta. Uma noite que deveria ter sido especial, quase sendo uma das piores noites! Seria esse o fim? - YOI Yaoi


Essa fanfic, teve seu plot concebido, dois dias após a primeira slice of life sobre o Halloween ter ido ao ar. Não é novidade que gosto de escrever esse tipo de fic, então, foi um pulinho para colocar tudo no papel! Sei que a data em si já passou, mas o que vale é a intenção!

**Beta:** Chesire Cat, minha amiga que estimo, e que ama cosplays como eu! Obrigado por sempre me acudir quando mais necessito.  
E também não posso me esquecer da Almaro, parceira de loucuras na escrita, e que também ajudou muito na concepção dessa fanfic, bem como teve a paciência de ler, e me ajudar na primeira parte da betagem!  
beijos

**oOoOoOo**

Era o primeiro Dia das Bruxas que ou mais deixou a carga do noivo na escolha da fantasia para ambos. Todas as outras vezes, cada qual é procurado por quem usa essa data que, para eles, era especial. Especial, pois para esses mesmos dados a primeira vez que eles viram e se sentiram atraídos por outro. Estavam em um supermercado e aquela cena clichê os uniu. Quer o último pote de sorvete de pistache. Suas mãos se uniram e, entre risos e bochechas rosadas, terminaram por conversar trivialidades. Há três anos de muita paciência, conversas um tanto acaloradas, carinho e mais carinho. Até os pequenos mascotes de ambos os sentiam por eles mesmos e por seus donos.

Mas lá estava ele, Katsuki Yuuri, às voltas com sua ansiedade, aguardando a chegada do platinado e mal conseguindo conter. Nem mesmo PomVik e PochaYuu brincando ao redor dele conseguiram distraí-lo.

Na realidade, o nipônico for pego de surpresa ao, sem querer, achar os convites para o baile de Halloween que o designer gráfico estava escondendo dele. E, para o dentista não estragar o que o noivo tinha na mente, não havia nada aqui. E agora estava ali, quase se martirizando, pois este sabia a festa seria nessa noite. Em sua mente atribulada e agitada, não sabia como alguém em sua consciência deixou tudo para a última hora? Bem, Yuuri sabia por que ou platinado havia tomado essa atitude, mas a espera ou estava matando. Ele não iria deixar de ir, porque não tinha coragem de fazer o amanhã desfeita. Contudo, uma angústia sentida, pelo simples fato de novo, pela surpresa e pelo poder de ganhar proporções estratosféricas, ou pela pilha mais e mais a cada segundo passado que Nikiforov não apareceu.

Quando ele já estava pensando em ligar para o noivo, ele ou o barulho da porta do seu apartamento foi aberto quando chamou a atenção. Passava um pouco das três da tarde e o platinado vinha abalroado de sacolas. Sacolas não apenas como uma loja de fantasias, mas também no mercado. Bem, Katsuki não poderia dizer nada a esse respeito, pois o noivo havia pensado no dia seguinte.

\- Desculpa a demora, _moya lyubov '_ (meu amor)! - pediu ao aproximar-se de moreno, e sapecar-um beijo, apenas um roçar de lábios.

\- Tudo bem. - Responda Yuuri ao afastar-se um pouco, pois as pequenas mascotes correm na volta dos dois, ou então entre elas, apenas para chamar a atenção do recém-chegado.

\- Pelo visto fiz falta! - Viktor comentou ao finalmente abaixar para acarinhar os filhotes de cachorro de casal, mas sem desviar a atenção do seu par, que parecia estar compensado, perdido em seus pensamentos. Com um sorriso traquina, volveu seus olhos para como sacolas da loja de fantasias, percebendo que Yuuri também, vez ou outra, disfarçadamente, voltava seus olhos para o mesmo local.

\- O que vamos fazer?

\- O que você trouxe ali?

Acabaram por falar praticamente juntos.

Trocaram um olhar rápido e, entre risos divertidos, até mesmo cúmplices, ou o platinado puxou seu homem pelas mãos até o próximo sofá, onde as sacolas foram deixadas.

\- _Snezhinka_ (floco de neve), eu sei que você não gosta muito desse tipo de surpresa, mas é um dado especial para nós (Sim, por mais desligado que fosse o russo, nunca se esqueceu dessa informação especial), quis fazer um agrado e, quem sabe, poderá criar um traje, uma lembrança boa e divertida para nossa.

Yuuri mordiscava o lábio inferior. Realmente, ele havia planejado tudo ... e até o mesmo por isso, o nipônico pode melhorar seu astral.

\- E o que seria, Vitya? - perguntou ao desviar o olhar para o sofá, tão logo ouviu vários "pos" "pochas". Os cães estavam sobre o sofá e começaram a bisbilhotar como coisas.

\- Não, Pom! - Viktor chamou a atenção do cão amarelinho. - Não puxe o tecido… - pegou o mascote com cuidado, enquanto o Yuuri segurava o PoYuu e abria delicadamente a mandíbula do PomVik de arte.

Riram-se e, após alguns minutos em que o mascote do russo espera para voltar para perto das sacolas, ou o moreno por fim de reparar melhor o cor vermelho vivo do tecido macio.

\- Viktor ... - murmurou para tornar um olhar para sacolas. - Que tecido é aquele? - curioso poderia ser o nome ou o meio de Yuuri.

Antes de responder, o designer pegou PochaYuu das mãos do noivo e, juntamente com a PomVik, levou para cozinha, onde deixou os pequenos comendo lanches. Ao voltar, abraçar ou noivo pelas costas. Braços fortes cingiram a cintura esguia do japonês. Encaixando o queixo sobre o ombro mais baixo, abra a língua antes de começar a falar.

\- Yuu, que tal essa noite você e eu sairmos? - e ao terminar de falar, morder o lóbulo da orelha dele.

Um gemido baixo escapou pelos lábios vermelhos antes que o dentista pudesse formular sua resposta.

Vitya! - Yuuri chamou a atenção. Para tal, deu-lhe um tapinha sobre os braços que mantêm o cativo. O riso divertido entre vários beijinhos que no seu pescoço foram depositados. - Viktor, para! - pediu para tornar e começar a sorrir. Como lutar contra o noivo enquanto está cercando mais fazendo cócegas?

\- Você não me respondeu! - instigou o platinado, começando a fazer beicinho. - Vamos, Yuu ... - O silêncio que se fez presente acabou por deixar o russo um tanto chateado. E quando ele estava pronto para soltar os braços e se afastar, sentiu como mãos do noivo ou segurando a voz melodiosa, por fim, chegando até seus ouvidos.

\- E para onde vamos? - perguntou ou morou ao demonstrar interesse e não pôde esquecer sua curiosidade ou o platinado pode ficar desconfiado. - E não se esqueça ... - apontou para o sofá e como sacolas.

\- Eu comprei entradas para o baile de Halloween do clube, e… - fez uma pausa ao ver o noivo ou procurar com os olhos e arquear como sobrancelhas. Yuuri tinha direito a essa reação, pois, até pouco tempo atrás, pensava que iriam para mais uma festa animada na casa de Chris e Masumi. Afrouxando um pouco a pegada, deixou que ele virasse entre o enlace e pudesse ficar na frente - gostaria muito de levar - continuado, ao sustentar-o ou olhar. - Ali, são nossas fantasias! Eu sei que, nos anos anteriores, fizemos os encontros na casa de Chris e Masumi, mas esse ano, devido a uma mudança de residência deles, ou o clube foi uma solução para a tradição permanente. - e Viktor aguardou um tempo pela resposta do noivo.

Yuuri piscou os olhos algumas vezes. Ele já sabia das mudanças, mas tinha que manter um problema neutro para evitar, quem sabe, até uma discussão melhor. Suspirando, acariciou ou queixo e como bochechas do designer.

\- Está bem, Vitya. Vamos ao baile. - e deixou um sorriso iluminar sua face. - Espero que você tenha usado o bom senso ao escolher algo para nós - e, desviando os olhos do noivo, foque nas sacolas com uma amostra da loja de fantasias.

Viktor mirou-o com segurança. Em sua concepção, ele tinha certeza de que Katsuki gostava de escolher, e iria até agradecer.

**oOoOoOo**

Em todo o caminho, Yuuri para revisar o que estava aqui e ouvir o platinado, e por mais que tentasse se acostumar com a ideia de estar trajando roupas femininas, ainda era muito difícil de engolir. Vez ou outra, ele volta os olhos na direção do outro, mas este, ainda um tanto chateado, parece evitar voltar os olhos na sua direção. E o dentista sabia que não poderia chegar ao salvamento formado, precisamente se acertar. Mas parecia que seria mais uma vez um erro, pois é um dos critérios para abrir a mão do orgulho ferrenho. Ambos já tiveram noção de que apenas conversando podem amenizar uma situação, mas, até aquele momento devido, nem uma palavra havia sido trocada.

Suspirando, o japonês volveu os olhos para o outro lado. Em sua mente, não foi possível parar a discussão que se arrastará até a noite.

**oOo**

Os restos de dois mascotes escondidos embaixo da cama de casal podem ser ouvidos até mesmo com uma porta fechada. Do lado de fora, Nikiforov tenta apenas acalmar e era cortar o coração sabre que os pequenos se encontravam se formados agitados porque Yuuri e ele não conseguiu entender.

Faz exatos quarenta minutos que o nipônico havia trancado no quarto, levando consigo PomVik e PochaYuu! E foi exatamente durante esse tempo que ele manteve uma roupa escarlate larga em um canto da grande cama de casal. Se recusar terminar de usar aquela fantasia, estava decidido a não voltar atrás em sua palavra. Mas o que mais aconteceu na época em que o noivo nem havia cogitado que ele não se sentia bem nesse tipo de fantasia.

Como lembranças pareciam uma mensagem na mente do moreno, lembrando e lembrando tudo o que for mencionado ...

" _É uma roupa como outra qualquer!"_

Lembrou com angústia. A voz escrava do russo parece ressoar em seus ouvidos e Yuuri tenta abafar ou soar como as mãos sobre os ouvidos.

" _Se é uma roupa como outro qualquer, por que você não vai usar?"_

Houve rebatido ou moreno.

" _Simples, porque não tinha meu número!"_

Viktor revidara prontamente.

" _E eu tenho que me sujeitar a usar isso?" _\- Rosnara de volta o dentista para equilibrar ou vestir azul claro que Nikiforov insinuara que ele vestisse.

" _Ah! Yuu ... você vai ficar tão lindo! É um par perfeito para o meu lobo mau!"_

Viktor até que possa suavizar a situação, mas o moreno não parece querer parar.

" _Vou ser uma festa da festa!"_

Estava emburrado e, quando isso acontecia, nada podia mudar seu humor.

" _Eu não vou mais! E acabou!"_

Yuuri sentenciou sem dó nem piedade.

" _Mas Yuu, já comprei os ingressos!"_

" _Vá sozinho, talvez tenha sido por esse motivo que você me trouxe essa coisa ridícula. E ainda disse que está presente para mim ?!"_

Estava exaltado e não dava indícios de que estava equivocado.

" _Yuuri, não me provoque!"_

" _Vá sozinho!"_

Yuuri estava decidido, ele não tinha voltagem atrás da sua decisão e, por isso mesmo, antes de algo mais fervoroso, ou o japonês resolver deixar o noivo sozinho e trancar no quarto com os mascotes.

_"Não faça assim, Yuuri! Abra a porta!"_

Não adiantava ou peça pedida, ele não obtém sucesso. O noivo não iria permitir-lo entrar. E, sem ouvir mais respostas, no auge de sua raiva, deixe escapar:

" _Ótimo! Fique aí, que eu fique sozinho, e quem sabe não volte mais!" _\- Ameaçou o designer gráfico, sem imaginar o poder de suas palavras relacionadas ao dentista. Em sua tela, imagine que o noivo abrirá uma porta para pudim de enfim se acertar, mas não terá contato com o silêncio doloroso que seguirá. Sabendo que nada adiantaria tentar que o moreno abrisse uma porta, voltasse para a sala, ficasse ensimesmado, e o pior… sozinho!

**oOo**

" _Por que Viktor tinha que dizer isso?" _\- pensou Yuuri ao entrar no rosto no travesseiro. Como lágrimas não paravam e ele sabia que tinham tolerância, mas nesse caso… não havia lógica! O moreno nunca havia se vestido com roupas femininas e Viktor sabia de sua timidez. Mesmo assim, estava o platinado ou forçado a vestir algo que não usaria nem mais nos sonhos de Nikiforov.

Fungando sentindo, o dentista mostra o rosto do travesseiro ao sentir ser usado como 'passarela'. Deitado sobre suas costas, após pisotear ou dono, PochaYuu e PomVik ou observar. Yuuri não consegue ver o direito, sendo assim, chamando-o baixinho, vestindo com que filhotes saem de cima dele.

Muito lentamente, os dois mascotes se aproximam dele. Entre as lágrimas, um sorriso triste se formando. Irá ser muito traumático separar os dois pequenos, mas talvez seja o melhor a fazer. Balançando na cabeça, Yuuri achou por bem não pensar em situação e também não decidiu nada enquanto estava com a cabeça quente. Lembrava-se muito bem dos conselhos de conselhos de sua mãe e, suspirando, deixou que os cãezinhos levassem como lágrimas para longe com suas lambidas rápidas e quentes.

\- Obrigado, Po… Pom… - obrigado, ao lado do lado e deixar que eles se acostumem no seu corpo.

Não soube dizer quanto tempo havia ficado ali. Também não saberia dizer por qual motivo acabou de acordar. Um tanto desorientado, Yuuri criou a cama com cuidado para não acordar seus filhotes e colocou como mãos sobre seu estômago ao sentir-se rosnar esfomeado.

Tudo o que tinha no seu quarto eram barrinhas de cereais, que estavam na sua frasqueira. Só que não havia nada para os pequenos. Mesmo não consultando, critérios de busca para sua 'zona de segurança'. Pensativo, se aproxime da porta e, colocando seu ouvido na mesma, não ouviu nada. Destrua uma porta e abra lentamente. Antes de sair, certificou-se de que Viktor não poderia estar 'guarda', apenas esperando por conseguir uma brecha, mas não, ele não estava ali.

Pé ante pé, o dentista seguiu até a cozinha. Se você precisar de tudo ou quando estiver voltando, ouça um resmungo vindo de algum lugar entre o sofá e onde estava. Arregalando os olhos, continue sua vontade de se aproximar e ver o platinado, seguindo o mais rápido que você pode rastrear para o quarto e sua segurança imaginária. Quando já estava fechando uma porta, escutou ser chamado, mas não respondeu nada. Viktor poderia ter ido embora e facilitado como coisas para ambos, mas não era muito bem o que havia acontecido.

**oOoOoOo**

Escutando um muxoxo, Yuuri voltou para a realidade. Sentia ganas de olhar para o lado, mas não faria. Viktor nem merecia mais por perto, mas era melhor manter as coisas como estavam. De fato, Phichit tinha razão: dar uma gelada no designer ou pensar também e, quem sabe, conseguir se acertar. Era a primeira descoberta com ameaças concretas de rompimento e, bem, era melhor ficar no seu mundo ... e aquilo que parecia tão surreal. Suspirando, voltou a perder seus pensamentos.

**oOo**

Você sentiu o pior das criaturas! Um presidente dentro de seus próprios domínios. Sentia que ansiedade e angústia a qualquer momento poderia levar em conta sua razão, sua racionalidade. Sendo assim, de posse do seu eletrônico, acionar ou entrar em contato com a única pessoa que poderia escutar e acalmar um pouco. A imagem não digital do moreno do sorriso fácil, surgiu e, em poucos minutos, ouviu uma voz cantada e melodiosa do amigo ou saudar.

Em uma conversa de acalentadora, mas logo de início, Yuuri teve de aguentar uma zumbaria de Phichit a respeito da fantasia. Mas uma coisa que ele teve a agradecer: após sua mãe Hiroko, Phic era a segunda pessoa mais sensata, e sabia perfeitamente como dobrar ou amigo. Ele entendeu o que deve ser feito ao mesmo tempo e usa uma fantasia bendita, visto que era muito tarde para outras coisas atrás. Ao mesmo tempo, o moreno deve deixar bem claro que não estava feliz com isso.

**oOoOoOo**

Realmente ele não estava feliz e a raiva era tanta, que suplantava sua vontade de não chorar mais. De olhos de coelho, ele podia ver que Viktor segurava fortemente o volante do carro e a força era amanha que suas juntas dos dedos estavam esbranquiçadas. Evitavam se olhar e o clima estava tão pesado, que poderia até ser palpável.

Yuuri não queria deixar de seguir, não queria terminar esse caminho, mas não sentia mais seguro de nada.

" _Maldita hora que meu carro foi para revisão!" _\- ruminou Katsuki em pensamento. E, distraído como estava, então teve tempo de segurar forte no braço do platinado, sem reflexo, ao parar bruscamente - um carro de carro -, tente evitar que o moreno ficasse para frente, não dando tempo de segurança ou amparar .

\- O que ... - começou ao mirar o outro nos olhos.

\- Um navalha! - Viktor respondeu ao correr ou olhar o rosto que tanto amava, para as mãos que seguravam seu braço ainda estabelecido na frente do tórax do japonês. Fixando o olhar para a mão direita, removendo a falta da aliança que o japonês não tirava nem por decreto. O russo sentiu o coração terminar de craquelar e, sem dizer mais nada, voltou seu braço segurando o volante novamente com força. - Desculpa! - pediu para voltar a dirigir e não mais abrir a boca. Olhando para frente, mirou como alianças uma ao lado da outra. Pensar que não doeria tanto vê-lo sem o objeto dourado, mas se enganara.

A voz fria de Viktor parecia não fazer jus ao homem divertido e cheio de vida que havia conquistado ou moreno. E mesmo que não deixe seus sentimentos tão mostrados, uma batalha já foi vencida. Grossas lágrimas deslizavam pelo rosto bonito do nipônico. O amargor que sentiu era o mesmo de horas atrás…

**oOo**

Ao terminar o banho, Yuuri prestou atenção na fantasia que, a poucos minutos atrás, havia passado para desamarrotar ou o mesmo ocorrido. Ainda pode sentir um bolo, como uma bolota penetrada em sua garganta. Sabia que não seria fácil e, antes de desistir de tudo, armou-se de coragem. Engolindo ou choro, terminou de secar e começou a se vestir, tratando de tomar ou tomar cuidado devido a um boxeador branco que não foi escolhido como aparente atualmente diminuindo o vestido azul claro.

Mirando-se no espelho de corpo inteiro, colocou a frente do vestido ou o branco de avental e por último a capa vermelha, cobrindo a cabeça, apenas para ver como ele ficava. E não era preciso falar nada, pois não estava gostando nem um pouco. Calçando uma sapatilha preta - que estava no fundo das sacolas -, volveu seus olhos pelo quarto. Estivera tão insuportavelmente enraivecido, que nem percebia que havia muitas coisas espalhadas por todo o ambiente.

Balançando na cabeça, junte-se ao necessário que estava sobre sua cama, guardando roupas de guarda. Assim que voltou, você pode adicionar pequeninos sentados no centro do móvel.

Pegando PomVik no colo, mirando ou caçando um pouco com carinho, puxando PochaYuu também para seus braços e, sem dizer uma palavra, deu vários beijos em ambos, deixando-o ser lambido pelos dois.

Colocando mais ração e água fresca para os animais, voltou seus olhos pelo quarto mais uma vez. Seus olhos se recuperam sobre o objeto dourado, ficam presos na cama da cama.

\- Fique! - um comando de voz direcionado ao cãozinho bicolor, enquanto Yuuri pegava novamente Pom no colo. Na cama, Pocha começou a ganhar e baixar baixinho, mas, obediente, fez como seu mestre ordenou.

Com o coração tomado por uma dor de cabeça, o dentista finalmente se dirige para um quarto. Ao avistar ou platinar, ainda sem aparecer, engolindo seco, resolva-o duro, como Phic estava aqui. Se você precisar de passos decididos e, passando o PomVik para os braços do russo, falou sem titubear:

\- Por favor, quando você sair, deixe uma chave extra no meu apartamento, escondida no pequeno vaso de peônias rosadas. - voz baixa e sem emoção nenhuma. Você viu quando Nikiforov arregalou os olhos e quis abrir uma boca, mas antes que ele conseguisse, Yuuri girou o corpo, se afastando.

Embasbacado, Viktor ficara sem ação. Ele nunca imaginou que o moreno teve coragem de tomar essa atitude. Ele sabia que os dois estavam extrapolados, mas lá estava o seu homem, com razão de viver, saindo, ou melhor, fazendo o que estava insinuado horas antes. Não seriamente ele não retornasse mais, mas sim Yuuri ou estava riscando sua vida.

\- Yuu ... - murmurou Viktor, mas sem receber respostas. O noivo, ou ex-noivo, parecia absorvido, perdido em seus pensamentos, fazendo tudo no automático, até mesmo não havia notado que estava pegando a chave do carro que não pertencia.

Tentou falar com o dentista, mas este é o que é ignorado deliberadamente. Sem opções, Viktor correu se vestir, pois tinha medo de que outro poderia fazer. Deixando Pom juntos com Pocha, saia do apartamento e corrija para a garagem, ainda com metade da fantasia para ser visto.

**oOoOoOo**

Yuuri não queria mostrar sua fragilidade, mas selecionar eminente batia - a porta, dificultando tudo. Amava aquele cabeçudo orgulhoso, mas não com o braço ou o revólver, Viktor teve que pedir desculpas.

Focar o nada, ou o japonês, perderia o capô do carro, mas, ao mesmo tempo, sem prestar atenção em nada.

Observando o homem ao seu lado pelo canto dos olhos, o platinado sentiu vontade de parar o carro e tentou resolver o problema de uma vez por todas. Contudo, não se sente seguro tanto quanto, mordendo ou cantando os lábios em um tique nervoso, desejando que tudo se resolva entre eles. Era difícil de ver, mas era o que mais Viktor queria fazer. Dar vazamento nos seus sentimentos, como tentar fazer quando chegar na garagem e encontrar o nipônico, sentado, mirando ou nada, ou aguardando dentro do carro. E até aquele momento em que você ouve sua voz por conta da pessoa que cortou a frente.

Faltava muito pouco até chegar ao clube e nenhum dos dois estava preparado para o que viria. A noite definitivamente havia azedado!

**oOoOoOo**

Assim que o carro parou, Yuuri, sem dizer nada, começou a sair, mas foi forçado a ficar mais um pouco na presença de Viktor, que ou segurava pela mão. Seus olhos se conectam e, por apenas alguns segundos, o coração de ambos pareceu descompassar.

\- Yuu ...

Nikiforov, não! - Exigiu o moreno ao desvencilhar sua mão do mais alto. - Foi apenas uma carona, agora daqui para frente, é cada um na sua! - e, mais uma vez, sair do carro e foi impedido. Voltando seu olhar de poucos amigos para o platinado e, antes que o mesmo venha a falar, ele emendou: - Foi você quem quis assim, acabou não foi quem foi quem não voltou mais! - e, sem mais choro, o dentista saiu do carro. Não queria voltar atrás, não nesse momento. Seria estranho sem platinado, sim sério, mas ele tinha que tentar.

O som alto recebido, ainda em dúvida, deve seguir os amigos, Yuuri zanzou um pouco sozinho pelo salão. Avistou ao longe o casal de amigos, Lee e Phichit, mas antes que fosse visto, desviou o caminho na direção da barra. Não queria ser um estorvo para ninguém e sentir a mesma coisa, se ele ficasse com eles.

Sentando no banco alto em frente ao balcão, espere o barman se aproximar e, deixando o lado cestinha, solicite o logotipo da cara ou um tiro de Tequila. Em seus mais insanos pensamentos, tome algumas doses e voltaria para casa. Afinal, sua noite havia terminado no início desse redemoinho de confusão no meio da tarde.

Tomou uma vez uma bebida solicitada e, não contente, pediu mais um tiro em seguida. Tudo ficaria bem se ninguém ou encontrarasse.

**oOoOoOo**

Viktor havia ficado petrificado. Faz pouco que a pessoa mais importante para você perder. Ele sentiu que não fez nada, acabou deixando seu coração e felicidade escapando por entre os membros dos dedos.

Baixando a cabeça sobre o volante, apoie-a ali e grunhiu enraivecido, frustrado. Estava se deixando abater e não poderia se deixar levar. Respirando fundo, pensou que Christophe estava naquela tarde ainda, pois sentiu que seu amigo tinha toda razão que não estava aqui. Ele precisa dar o primeiro passo, se redimir e tentar mudar. Contudo, o russo sabia que seria uma jornada de muitos túmulos e aprendizados. O primeiro deles estava ali. O modo entender as duras penas que o moreno tinha vida e os gostos únicos e que não poderia importar seus gostos e o modo de agir.

" _Viktor ... mon ami (meu amigo), tudo poderia ter sido evitado se tivesse acabado de ser levado junto, usado qualquer subterfúgio para fazer uma surpresa!"_

A voz do suíço parece ribombar pelos pensamentos do platinado. Viktor para muito leviano e tripudiara, mais uma vez, sobre os gostos do japonês. O erro que ele fez e sabia que, para Yuuri, chegou a esse grau de irritabilidade, para quem o mesmo aguentara muito. Suspirando, por fim saiu do carro e, um passo decidido, iria atrás do seu floco de neve, o raio de sol que estava iluminado sua vida em um momento tão difícil. E aquele era o dia deles, um dia especial, que não poderia ser maculado por algo tão mesquinho, como por uma briga deles.

Sem prestar muita atenção a uma bonita decoração do local, ou o russo procurava com seus olhos, por seu Chapeuzinho Vermelho, mas seriamente uma tarefa difícil em toda parte. O salão era enorme e começava a ficar lotado. Voltando os olhos para todas as direções, Nikiforov usa sua preocupação. Confiava demais em seu homem, mas não confiava nos outros.

Ao olhar novamente para o mezanino, ao longe avistou uma 'bruxa conhecida'. Somente Chris para estar literalmente bruxa, com direito a vassoura e tudo. Em poucos minutos, conseguiu chegar onde todos estavam ausentes e não puderam negar que as esperanças de Yuuri estavam ali. Mas seu sorriso morreu ao encontrar o amigo e o marido deste, sentados a mesa.

\- Onde está Yuuri? - Christophe disparou ao reparar no russo. O suíço tinha a certeza de que chegariam juntos e em paz, mas pelo visto estava enganado. - Ele não veio com você?

\- Veio, mas de carona. - respondeu Viktor ao levantar a mão direita e mostrar o par de alianças. A do moreno logo ao lado dele em seu dedo mindinho.

\- Sinto tanto, _mon ami_ (meu amigo)! - Masumi disse com pesar.

\- _Amor_ ... - Chris chamou-a a atenção. - Esses dois são almas gêmeas, como nós, não são antes de lutar! - e ao olhar para Viktor, prosseguiu. - Como ele está vestido? - questionou com uma ideia ao fervilhar a mente.

\- De Chapeuzinho Vermelho! - respondeu Viktor ao ajeitar sua cauda para poder sentar-se com mais comodidade.

Chris mirou-o com interesse e, com um sorriso nos lábios, beijou-se o marido, cochichando algo com este, para logo em seguida tornar o foco em russo.

\- Me aguardem! A Bruxa Má vai encontrar essa "ovelhinha" desgarrada! - e, com um sorriso decidido, pegue um beijo na testa do platinado, antes de sumir entre as pessoas fantasiadas.

**oOoOoOo**

\- Me deixa, Phichit! - uma voz pastosa e arrastada de Yuuri, acompanhado ou gesto de mãos para tailandês ou esquerdo, frisava muito bem o que ele queria.

\- De jeito nenhum! - Rosnou Phichit. Observando ou balcão, descubra quantas doses de tequila ou outro havia bebido. - Yuuri, era para sair para ficar e empilhar, era melhor que tivesse ficado em sua casa! - falou ao mirar ou amigo com cara enfezada.

Phichit! - murmurou o moreno mirando um tanto chateado. Na realidade, comecei a sentir a própria situação. - _"O que Viktor vai pensar?" _\- pensou para logo em seguida afastar esse pensamento. Balançando na cabeça, use o botão direito do mouse para ver as aborrecimentos como ideias, mas parece que os seus pensamentos consultam ou acusam todas as instantes.

\- Venha! - convidando ao estender a mão para o dentista. - Vou levar para lavar o rosto e depois, só refrigerante e água. - Phichit estava agindo feito um irmão mais velho. - E você não vai sair perto de mim ou de Lee. - Sentenciou sem demonstrar que voltaria atrás.

Renunciado, Katsuki seguiu o melhor amigo até o banheiro após alguns passos. Ao mirar-se no espelho, senti mais vergonha de si mesmo. Estava embriagado e tudo rodava. Após lavar o rosto, deu alguns passos incorretos e foi comparado pelo fotógrafo.

Ah! Yuuri… Viktor não gosta de ver como… - balançando na cabeça, Phichit ou escorar até que consiga ficar em pé - Você quebra uma promessa que fez um para outro ... - fez questão de lembrar. E quase entrou no pânico ao ver os olhos chocolates rasos de água.

\- E-eu ou man-dei-em-bo-ra - resolvido ao deixar como lágrimas deslizarem por seu rosto. - Até não estar na aliança - falei de um contrato apenas, ao mostrar a mão direita sem o aro dourado.

\- Ah Yuuri! - Phichit ou abraçou, segurando entre os braços por um bom tempo. - O que aconteceu com o diálogo? Com o "dar uma gelada"? Eu não falei para você terminar! - o afastou um tantinho para poder mirá-lo nos olhos. Aí então ele compreendeu. Viktor poderia ter aqui algo que fez o melhor amigo surtar.

Sustentado ou olhar para tailandês, Katsuki deu de ombros. O jeito era superar o que acontecer e seguir o seu caminho com ou sem o Viktor.

\- Vamos, vamos lavar o rosto de novo! - Phichit empurrou o amigo para voltar ao banheiro e, mais uma vez, o japonês lavasse seu rosto. - Vocês amam, Yuu, e não pensam o contrário, não sabem - ordenam energicamente. - Você vai entender, ouviu? - chamou a atenção. - Agora, vamos para o mezanino e você vai…

\- Não! - Katsuki o interrompeu. Os olhos levemente arregalados. - Viktor vai estar lá e…

\- Sim, ele vai estar ... - e, ao reparar ou quão nervoso seu amigo parece ficar, prefere um pouco da situação. - Está bem! Não vamos para lá. - Phichit suavizou um pouco. Nunca vi o amigo desse jeito, nem o mesmo nos seus momentos de crise de ansiedade. - Vamos dançar um pouco - e começou a puxá-lo pelas mãos.

\- Mas e o Lee? - perguntou ao dar pela falta de sul-coreano.

\- Ele sabe que estou com você e já deve ter voltado para uma mesa. - e, ao perceber que novamente ou ao lado, se agitar, corresponda ao explicar. - Fique calmo! Lee é discreto, não dirige nada ao seu Vitya - e, percebe que ou moreno suaviza sua expressão, ou puxa para uma pista. Dançar faria que a pilha melhorasse um pouco. Bem, pelo menos com o tailandês essa técnica sempre funcionava.

**oOoOoOo**

Depois de rodar o salão pelo menos algumas vezes, Giacometti já estava se perguntando onde Yuuri poderia ter se encontrado. Começava a se preocupar com o amigo platinado se algo acontecesse ao moreno em sua crise de raiva. Quando já estava perdendo como as esperanças de encontrar, conseguiu avistar Phichit acompanhado, nada mais, nada menos, de quem estava procurando!

\- Achei! - quase gritou ou loiro para ouvir e chamar a atenção dos dois.

\- Chris… - Yuuri trocou um trocador por um rápido olhar com Phichit e, em seguida, vasculhar com os olhos para ver se o suíço estava realmente sozinho.

Nossa! Você parece que viu uma fantasia, Chapeuzinho! - e, antes de ligar ou desligar o que poderia causar. - Você tem que ter medo de Lobo Mau, docinho! - e riu.

Como calcular mais os olhos, a Katsuki deu alguns passos para trás, finalizando por uma barra em outra pessoa, que levou a uma aproximação como um simples acontecimento sem maiores causas. Entretanto, aproveitando-se da situação, junte-se ao japonês pela cintura e puxe-o para o seu corpo com o mesmo nome, iniciando uma dança e se interiorizando.

\- Yuu ... - Phichit chamou o amigo, mas foi contido pelo suíço. Nos lábios, um sorriso malicioso direcionado ao fotógrafo. - Que foi? Veja o cara como gruda no Yuu! Ficou louco? Vou lá…

\- Não, Phic! - e, ao dizer isso, Christophe pegou seu eletrônico no bolso interno de suas vestes. Para criar uma tela, mandar uma mensagem para o marido, explicar uma situação por cima, e pedir para que este encontre o próximo passo da barra e que problemas Victor junto. Um sorriso diabólico se forma nos lábios do loiro.

\- O que você fez, Christophe? - Chulanont perguntou ressabiado.

\- Agora esses dois se acertam ou cada qual segue o seu caminho. - Chris sorriu, pois ele tinha certeza de que Viktor enciumado, resgataria ou moreno, ao ver-lo lutando para si soltar. Se você se aproximar de 'casal', proteger o homem mais alto, antes que ele encurralasse Yuuri e muito mais. - Se você fosse você, deixaria meu amigo em paz, pois o noivo dele virá aqui - informado, o que fez o nipônico se debater mais.

\- Chris… você ligou para Vik… - não pode terminar de falar, pois ao perceber outro avanço, desfere-o um soco bem-dado, nenhum momento em que o platinado chegou.

Vendo tudo em vermelho, Viktor continua o grandalhão que tentava, e mesmo assim, tentava revidar ao sopapo que havia levado.

\- Se você fosse você, sair daqui muito depressa ou não levará apenas um soco ... - grunhiu Viktor encolerizado. - Esse Chapeuzinho já tem um Lobo Mau! - e, empurrando o homem para longe, abraçou Yuuri possessivamente, sobre os olhares de Chris, Phic e Masume.

Um tanto perdido, o álcool ainda estava fazendo efeito em seu corpo, Yuuri deu um leve empurrão no russo, que, pego de surpresa, baixou os olhos para poder mirar ou moreno.

\- Não… - Nikiforov segurou-o com os braços. - Você não vai a algum lugar! - seus rostos muito próximos, um cheiro forte de álcool a impregnar como narinas. Mordiscando o lábio inferior, preferir não tirar conclusões precipitadas. Apesar de não ter como o mais baixo negar.

\- Sim, eu v-vou! - Yuuri ou contradisse, ao tentar se afastar mais uma vez. - Vou me virar sem você! - complete ao fugir do abraço do platinado e comece a dançar. Estava provocando e brincando com fogo. Ah! Como estava!

\- Yuu-ri! - chamou Viktor ao seguir e parar de perceber como o moreno era mirado com desejo tanto por homens como mulheres.

\- Vá lá, _meu amor_ ! - Chris ou empurrou na direção do dentista. Conhecia longe ou joguinho que aquele Chapeuzinho já começou. E, de coração, desejava que eles se acertassem.

Perdendo o equilíbrio, Nikiforov caminhou mais rápido até onde o moreno se encontra. Antes de uma mulher, usando uma fantasia de Mulher Gato, consulte o seu homem, ou envolva mais uma vez em seus braços, então, o que é pego pelas costas. Aproveitando a situação, pegue um beijo no seu pescoço, sem desviar os olhos dos "gata". Agora, sem usar palavras, um aviso mudo para quem está longe do seu Chapeuzinho.

Voltando aos olhos para confirmar quem era, Yuuri pode fugir mais uma vez. Enquanto isso, Viktor foi mais ousado e puxou agora para frente, pegando um beijo nos lábios róseos nesse caso.

\- Auch… - Viktor separou um pouco de Yuuri e levou a mão aos lábios. Não havia sangue. Não acreditava que o moreno havia mordido. Ah! Então, é assim? - perguntou. E, antes de fazer com que ele desapareça, com um golpe rápido, mostre o moreno do chão e, com o mesmo espere e se debatendo, ou com o seu ombro. - Se não parar com isso, vai parar no chão, Chapeuzinho! - Rosnou Viktor ao dar um tapa arquivado e com força para ficar com uma marca no traseiro arrebitado.

\- Vik-tor! Me põe no chão! - exigindo Yuuri, se você quiser seguir o novo toque em suas nádegas. Escondendo o rosto entre as mãos, não viu quando Phichit sorrindo, entregou uma cestinha com todas as coisas do amigo e, muito menos, quando Chris deu uma piscadela para o platinado.

Antes, porém, de colocar o dentista no chão, já ao lado do seu carro, Nikiforov resolveu dar-lhe um alerta.

\- Escuta, Yuu ... - a voz grossa, séria. - Vou abrir uma porta do carro e colocar no chão, espero que você pare com esse joguinho de gato e rato. Ou seja, obrigado a colocar eu mesmo no banco e atravessar ali dentro. - E, ao receber o silêncio como resposta, é melhor seguir uma segunda opção.

Ok, aquilo não era um bom sinal. Nikiforov não conseguiu entender o silêncio da Katsuki. Vergonha? Raiva? Seria mais fácil se o logotipo do colocasse tudo para fóruns, mas o tempo parece aparecido.

Quando finalmente o carro parou na vaga ao lado do moreno, que se encontrou vazio, esse parou de sair do seu torpor.

Yuuri sentiu-se um pouco melhor, mas não outro dia, sabia que a bebedeira cobraria seu preço em forma de uma enxaqueca. Assim, estava decidido sair sozinho desse carro, mas novamente o platinado havia se materializado ao seu lado, abrindo a porta e puxando para fora.

\- Onde pensa que vai, senhor Nikiforov? - perguntou ao encará-lo, forçando a não se atrapalhar com a fala, apesar de ainda ter arrastado levemente.

\- Vou levar meu noivo para casa, dar-lhe um bom banho, e depois ... - foi interrompido com um risco debochado.

\- Não me faça rir! E-Eu vou so-zi-nho e você volta para sua casa, e esquec…

Ah! Chega! - Viktor perdeu a paciência, e mais uma vez lançou o corpo menor sobre os ombros, como se fosse um saco de batatas. Desferindo mais um tapa, ouviu o moreno gemer. - Sabe Yuu, eu confesso que fui um escroto para achar que você gostaria de gostar dessa fantasia, posso ser tudo nessa vida, mas sou um ninguém sem você. - E, ao escutar ou muxoxo feito pelo moreno, fechou os olhos e tornou-se um atacar. - E além do mais, meu doce Chapeuzinho, tem ideia do que o Lobo Mau pode fazer contigo? - perguntou ao deslizar a mão esquerda pelo traseiro vermelho do moreno, antes do novo tapa.

\- Eu não dou um mínimo para quem Lobo Mau pode fazer o Chapeuzinho! - respondeu Yuuri, tentando sair da posição constrangedora, mas sem obter sucesso. E o mesmo nem havia percebido que já não está atrapalhando tanto com as palavras. - Quem tem medo do Lobo Mau? - perguntou.

\- Bem, _moya snezhinka_ , pois deve ter nos dois casos! - e, sem mais nada dizer, entrou no elevador e, em poucos minutos, estava dentro do apartamento do noivo.

PomVik e PochaYuu até fazer uma pequena festa ao ver os donos, mas foram deixados de propósito para o quarto de casal.

\- Então, agora que Lobo Mau entra no Chapeuzinho ... - ronronou ao deixar o corpo menor escorregar roçando no dele e o prensar na parede, roçando lentamente sua ereção de encontro no moreno.

\- Você é um can-per-per-feito ca-canalha! - Yuuri murmurou ao tentar se afastar mais alto, mas sem sucesso. - E eu… - fez uma pausa como se pudesse tomar coragem para o que iria dizer. - Eu sou um q-brador de tratos e promessas de cacete! - a voz baixa, arrastada. O plano de Phichit para quem ou mais transpirar para melhorar um pouco não havia dado muito certo, e estava o Katsuki ainda recebendo álcool.

\- Você está falando, Yuuri? - Viktor parou abruptamente o que estava fazendo e o encarou. Pela segunda vez naquelas poucas horas, o cheiro forte de bebida chegará até as narinas. - Você bebe, não é? - queria apenas confirmar o que já desconfiava e teve certeza. Se até aquele momento ou o russo não quis dizer nada, apenas para evitar um grande estresse, mas agora não havia mais voltas.

O silêncio serviu como resposta ao platinado. Katsuki tinha como bochechas rubras e evitava um momento de olhar diretamente para o platinado.

Após um pouco mais de baixo, Nikiforov, com paciência, levou quase um reboque para o banheiro da suíte. Com mais paciência ainda, fez o nipônico parar sobre o vaso fechado e, com muita calma, uma vez que o Yuuri poderia até não se lembrar do momento em que ele começou, começou a despi-lo. Como vestes, peça por peça, ou seja, colocadas no cesto de roupas sujas, deixando-o apenas de cueca. Viktor deu liberdade para japonês, ao ligar ou chuveiro, preparar a temperatura da água.

Não pergunte ao seu homem pegasse um resfriado, ou o platinado esperasse até ter certeza de que a temperatura estava no ponto. Ao voltar, para um momento exato em que o nipônico retira a primeira lente de contato. Era incrível como mesmo fogo, é possível retirar como lentes corretamente, sem maiores danos. Nem parecia que estava conseguindo ficar em pé.

Quando, por fim, o moreno voltou a ser baixado para o platinado, este não é o último item da última peça de roupa e, com uma força de vontade de dar inveja a qualquer um, não corrige seu olhar no membro desesperado do homem. sua frente. Ajudando ou dentista a entrar abaixo do chuveiro, recebe a esponja macia e o sabonete de calêndula.

A vergonha parece estar vencendo ou até arrogante que Yuuri estava usando. Era difícil para o japonês admitir que certa forma, estava muito mal com quem estava ali ao seu lado, querendo apenas o seu bem.

Para algumas pessoas, estar empilhado como violado deixado, por vezes assumindo riscos e exibindo uma coragem sem limites, como quais são as consequências da consciência. Mas, para Yuuri, ele até poderia ter seus rompantes mais audaciosos, desinibidos, mas também tinha seus momentos de consciência pesados e de ficar pesado, como estava acontecendo, enquanto a água morna deslizava por sua pele. E ele apenas conseguiu pensar em que Viktor poderia estar achando de tudo isso. Desejando ocultar nos limites do mundo, apenas por encontrar situações, mas antes de pensar em falar qualquer coisa que possa piorar ainda mais a situação, mordeu a língua.

Munido de uma toalha grande e fofa, Viktor esperou até o momento em que desligou o chuveiro e, assim que saiu, começou a usar-se um segundo. Em total silêncio, o dentista evitava mirar ou o designer nos olhos. Segurando como mãos fortes, não deixe o mesmo se aproximar do seu baixo ventre. Foi quando o platinado, sem aguentar mais, mantendo gentilmente o queixo de Yuuri ou fez mirá-lo nos olhos.

\- Eu posso me secar sozinho ... - Yuuri murmurou sem convicção alguma voz e, desviando os olhos, procurou se afastar um pouco.

Com um suspiro de demissão, Viktor deu-lhe as costas, saindo lentamente do banheiro. Um novo nó se forma na garganta. Ele queria que o moreno brigasse consigo. Exigisse qualquer coisa, até mesmo algo absurdo, mas ele parecia não querer voltar mesmo atrás. Estava na hora de respeitar a vontade alheia.

\- Acha que consegue ficar sozinho essa noite? - perguntou sem olhar para trás, apenas esperando ouvir uma resposta dele. Ao girar a maçaneta, parou e voltou apenas um pouco à cabeça, sem mirar o homem atrás de si. Já havia sido pronunciado pelo moreno. Ele tinha ouvido direito? Como? - perguntou, solicitando confirmação ou verificação.

\- Fica essa noite, Viktor! - Yuuri murmurou. Não sabia como consegui engolir seu orgulho, mas realmente, não queria ficar tão… não queria que Viktor ou deixasse. Flashes de briga povoando seu pensamento. - Amanhã podemos decidir o que fazer…

\- Se assim desejar… - ou platinado respondeu renúncia. Havia perdido todo o tesouro ao ver seu homem nesse estado deplorável e começado a martirizar por quase ou ter sido ferido em pé. Se o seu desejo tiver sido concretizado, talvez quando o Yuuri ficasse apenas, nunca o perdoasse por ter tirado vantagem da situação. Viktor critérios de pensar com coerência, finalmente, ele era ou apenas o estado da situação toda, deveria ser mais pé no chão. Até o mesmo por conta disso, estava com aquele impasse todo. - Até amanhã ... - fez uma pausa e o mirou de soslaio. - Estarei no outro quarto se precisar. - informou e, antes mesmo de avistar ou olhar para o ex-noivo até segunda ordem, saiu do quarto, deixando uma porta aberta para que assim ouvisse o Katsuki antes dele.

**oOoOoOo**

Era estranho, muito estranho ver-se sozinho, saber que no quarto ao lado, seu homem, uma pessoa que queria muito mais na face da terra também se encontrava sozinha. Mudando de posição pela última vez, Viktor voou os olhos, mesmo que escuro, na direção da porta, e ficou parado estrategicamente. Tinha medo de algo acontecer e ele não ouvir. Talvez devesse ter ficado no mesmo quarto, mas ambos estavam muito ressentidos um com o outro.

Houve uma briga descabida? Sim, havia e ambos sabiam pegar pesado. Prestando atenção, usando escutar algo… Você pode imaginar coisas, porque não faz ideia de quanto tempo já estava ali, virando como carne na chapa.

Abraçando o travesseiro extra, Nikiforov fechou os olhos. Precisava parar de pensar, mas estava preocupado. E como não ficar remoendo como coisas? Suspirando sentido, buscou por seu celular, ou qual estava sem aparador, ao lado da cabeceira. Ao checar como horas não são exibidas, já havia passado duas horas e nada do russo conseguia relaxar o corpo, para assim conseguir dormir.

Deixando o aparelho de lado, virou novamente, agora deitando de bruços. Quando estava quase passando por um sono leve, ouviu uma porta bater e os cães, que ficou com o moreno, começar a latir.

Lançado como cobertas para longe, Viktor correu para outro quarto, aceitando luz. Quando não há Yuuri na cama, ele é direcionado para uma porta fechada do banheiro. Ao se aproximar, deu três folhas batidas na madeira polida e aguardou uma resposta, que não veio, ou melhor, algo diferente chegou até seus ouvidos.

Testando uma maçaneta, assim que esta girando dando a passagem, parta-se com uma cena nada agradável. Fechando uma porta, mais para manter os pequenos por fora, Viktor se achegou a outro. Munido de uma toalha de rosto, que é umedecera, ajoelhou atrás do moreno. Passe um dos seus braços pela cintura, um anel e, com a mão livre, pousada na testa de Yuuri. Mantenha-se assim até que este recupere seu corpo no platinado. Uma ânsia de vômito parecia estar dando uma tragédia.

\- Como está se sentindo? - Nikiforov questionou. Estava preocupado, mas poderia fazer o seu melhor.

\- Nada bem ... - Yuuri respondeu, ao mesmo tempo que deixou seu corpo recostar no maior. Quando você volta a falar, sente ou azedume tomar conta do seu paladar mais uma vez e, lançando o corpo para a frente, com duas mãos sobre a louça gelada, colocou mais um pouco de sua bile para fora.

O logotipo ou o japonês tornou-se um recostar no peito do platinado, este passou a toalha umedecida e deixou que outro deslizamento ou tecido felpudo por todo o rosto.

\- O que foi? Sente algo? - perguntou Viktor ao escutá-lo fungar.

Sem conseguir responder ao platinado, Yuuri baixou a tampa do vaso e, tocando o dispositivo, deixou que a água levasse ou que seu corpo tivesse regurgitado. Sentia um gosto azedo nos lábios e vergonha, muita vergonha.

Respeitando o momento do dentista, Viktor tomou todos os cuidados e, levantando devagar, ajudou Katsuki a colocar o pé. Ao perceber-lo titubear, abraçar-se com rapidez, evitar que este levasse um belo tombo.

\- Você comeu alguma coisa antes de sairmos? - quis saber o designer, sem entender o que poderia ser tudo aquilo. Ok, ele já havia feito as suas ações, mas apenas viraria uma reação igual quando o próprio, ainda adolescente, resolveria experimentar todas as bebidas possíveis e imagináveis que você teve no seu barzinho. Deixando aquela lembrança desagradável para lá, mirou ou moreno com interesse. Este parece pensativo e muito cabisbaixo.

\- Na verdade, eu apenas belisquei alguma coisa. - Yuuri confessou sentir como bochechas esquentarem.

\- Talvez fosse melhor eu te preparar ... - o platinado foi atalhado antes de conseguir terminar de falar.

\- Não, Vitya… - Yuuri corresponde a dizer ao colocar uma das mãos na frente da boca. Fechando os olhos desejou que a náusea passasse.

\- Desculpe! - pediu para perceber que o outro parecia ainda estar morto. - Venha comigo! - convidando ao usar-lo para uma cama. Com muita paciência, ajudou ou morou em um caso, retirou os óculos e, sem dizer nada, voltou para o banheiro, onde sabia encontrar uma caixa dos primeiros socorros. Ao não encontrar o que queria, voltou um tanto decepcionado para junto do dentista e o mirou com interesse. Os mascotes ou havia ladeado e eram acarinhados pelo Katsuki. - Crie que não tenha nada para conectar-se à casa, Yuuri - comente o platinado ao colocar uma de suas mãos sobre um teste para sentir a temperatura, qual estava normal. - Não, você não tem febre - comenta ao notar que as chocolates de íris observam as temerosas. Após a cama, voltou-se lentamente e sustentou o olhar.

\- Onde vai? - Yuuri quase pulou da cama ao dizer isso. Sua cabeça estava dolorida, lembrando a dor de uma enxaqueca. Com uma careta de dor, tornou-se um retorno em seu travesseiro.

Viktor sentiu ganas de sorrir, deixar o risco de quebrar alto ou silêncio desse código, enchendo ou localmente de felicidade. Apesar de tudo, das ásperas palavras trocadas, havia uma prova do que seu homem ainda queria. Mordiscando o lábio inferior para não ser mal interpretado, respondeu:

\- Vou pegar água para você, eu não demoro - e dando-lhe uma piscadela, saiu apressado.

Assim que se viu sozinho, Yuuri tateou a cabeceira da cama. Queria pegar sua aliança que já havia deixado, mas somente com o tato não estava localizando. Sentindo-se com um pouco de dificuldade, pois ainda sinto uma leve tontura. Era certo que, quando fazia mais movimentos bruscos, uma sensação nauseante voltava. Então, com movimentos de comédia, virou-se e quase surtou. O local em que o objeto dourado deveria estar, se encontrado vazio. Somente os óculos de aro azul por toda a permanência. Com o coração aos pinotes, deitou novamente.

" _Talvez Pom e Pocha tenham sido encontrados, e ..."_ \- pensou Yuuri preocupado. Balançando a cabeça para afastar aqueles pensamentos, quase consegui sair correndo, mas conseguiu controlar a vontade de vomitar mais uma vez. Mentalmente fez nova promessa -, que nunca mais iria exagerar ao beber. Recostando-se novamente em seu travesseiro, deixou que Pom e Pocha se aproxime mais dele. Os pequenos lambiam suas mãos enquanto este acarinhava e pareciam perceber que o dono não estava bem.

\- O tempo poderia voltar, não? - murmurou o nipônico um tanto entristecido, ao deixar que Pocha subisse em seu colo. Um sorriso triste surgindo nos seus lábios. Ao escutar uma porta se abrir, coloque o russo que traz uma garrafa térmica pequena, junto a xícara de café que o dentista gosta (presente de Viktor) e uma garrafa de água embaixo do braço.

\- Desculpe a demora! - pediu Nikiforov ao mirá-lo fixamente. - Lembre-se de um velho remédio caseiro que minha avó sempre usei. - Abri um sorriso cativante ao acomodar tudo sobre o pequeno móvel ao lado do que o japonês gosta de escrever. - Você precisa se hidratar, beber um pouco de água. - e oferece uma garrafa, ou ajuda a sentar-se para que você possa fazer o que é solicitado. - Quer mais? - Viktor perguntou ao tomar uma garrafa que Yuuri devolveu.

\- Não! - murmurou em resposta. Yuuri não conseguiu desviar os olhares curiosos que lançam uma garrafa térmica deixada de lado. Estava curioso, queria saber que tipo de medicamento caseiro era aquele. Não poderia deixar de lado sua curiosidade, mas aquele não era o momento. Mas de fato, nem seriamente preciso, pois o platinado voltara a carga.

\- Quando eu era pequeno - começou a perceber o interesse de outro objeto que não era o objeto -, minha avó costumava nos dar algo simples, mas muito prático. - explicou ao colocar um pouco na xícara. - É uma ajuda para muitas coisas, incluindo vôos e náuseas. - Entendendo uma xícara, esperando pela pergunta que não foi feita, mas olhando o seu homem, a direção quase ou fez rir. - Yuu-ri! Pode beber, isso não é nenhum afrodisíaco - disse ao suspirar um tanto desconcertado. - É água morna com mel - prefere dizer logo da época, antes que o conteúdo da xícara pare em cima dele.

Yuuri mirou-o com desconfiança, mas que mal poderia acontecer ao tomar isso? Renunciado e consultado se vê livre o que é um recurso, considerado em pequenos gols em todo o conteúdo sem recuperação.

\- Obrigado - obrigado ou Katsuki ao colocar uma caneca ao lado da garrafa térmica.

\- Agora, tente descansar, sim? - Nikiforov sugeriu ao mordiscar ou lábio inferior. - Se precisar, estarei aqui ao lado - complete um tanto terminado, ao começar a se afastar.

\- Viktor… - chamou Yuuri, sua voz não mais alta que um sussurro. Ao ver-lo virar-se para poder sustentar seu olhar, com um sorriso amarelo, movendo a mão direita, ou convidando um deitar ao seu lado. - Vem… fica comigo! - murmurou, como bochechas rosadas pela vergonha que estava sentindo.

\- Você tem certeza, Yuu? - questionou o platinado ao se aproximar. E, ao ver-se concordar com um movimento rápido da cabeça, você pode entrar na parte inferior das cobertas, mas tomar o cuidado ou cuidado de não se aproximar muito do corpo alheio, e manter essa distância. - Me chame para qualquer coisa. - pediu para ajeitar e apagar ou abrir ao seu lado e dar-as como costas. Na realidade, Viktor estava muito tentado a puxar o homem ao seu lado para seus braços e aninhe-o no peito, mas tinha de se conter. Não queria estragar mais como coisas. Se você adormecer, ao primeiro movimento suspeito ao seu lado, tornar-se-á voltado para o moreno, que estava quieto. Era apenas Pom se ajeitando ao lado de ambos. Com um leve suspiro, fechou os olhos, mas sem conseguir realmente descansar.

**oOoOoOo**

Não sabia que era hora, muito menos queria sair dali onde estava. O moreno só tinha uma coisa na mente: o platinado havia ficado velado seu sono até que, vencido pelo cansaço, é adormecido. E como Yuuri sabia disso? Bem, depois de todo o momento em que ele procura o preparado de água morna e mel, ou o seu lado oposto à luz e ao menor movimento, quer saber se tudo estava bem, ou se ele precisar de alguma coisa. Aquilo tudo, mais o fato de Yuuri sentir-se arrependido por ter tomado uma decisão em um momento de estar sem calor de raiva, estavam minando seu ser. Sentia-se mal consigo mesmo e muito envergonhado por ter feito tudo e mais um pouco. Mesmo assim, Viktor não havia deixado nem um momento.

Acabou por cochilar e, ao despertar, não sabia explicar como parar com sua cabeça sobre o peito alheio. A priori, não conseguiu entender por que cargas d'água seu travesseiro parecia estar se movendo lentamente. Mas, ao abrir os olhos e sentir-se protegido pelos braços que lhe dão a cintura e a mão espalhada no início de sua coluna, não é possível separar o homem que amava. Sendo assim, ficou quieto, apenas apreciando aquele momento.

Estava quase passando para um novo código quando sentiu o platinado lentamente lentamente atrás das costas e na base do seu pescoço. Abrindo lentamente os olhos, mordendo o lábio superior quando seus olhos estiverem conectados. A fraca luz do dia passou pelas cortinas, deixando o quarto levemente na penumbra.

\- _Dobroye utro, moya snezhinkda! _(Bom dia, meu floco de neve) - Viktor murmurou.

\- _Ohayou_ , Vitya! - respondeu Yuuri sem prestar atenção em como estava se dirigindo ao designer. Construído, usado para sair do peito do platinado, mas foi detido pelos braços, que está envolvido.

\- Fique… - ronronou Nikiforov ao deslizar uma das mãos e segure o queixo do moreno gentilmente, ou fazendo voltar a olhar em sua direção. - Está se sentindo melhor? Com dor de cabeça? - perguntou ainda um tanto preocupado. Ao ver-lo negar com um leve movimento de cabeça, aproveite para acariciar ou rosto que tanto amava. - Bem, talvez seja melhor fazer algo para você… - Viktor parou de falar e sentir a mão do dentista segurando um dele, e observar como duas alianças.

\- Porque? - Yuuri murmurou, uma voz levemente embargada pelas lágrimas que ele tentava inutilmente conter.

O que? - respondeu Viktor com outra pergunta.

\- Porque depois de tudo, você pode se preocupar e cuidar de mim? - uma voz baixa do nipônico chegava entristecida e curiosa até os ouvidos do russo.

\- E eu preciso ter motivos? - pergunta Nikiforov. Ao perceber que ou outro retorno continuará. - Por que eu te amo, Yuuri! Por que posso ser tudo nessa vida, mas sem você minha vida fica sem sentido! Com você tudo fica diferente, até que coisas simples se transformam, uma vida ganha nuances, ganha núcleos ... - sorriu ante o sorriso entre as lágrimas, que era brindado.

\- Mas eu não merec…

\- Não diga isso! - ordenou energicamente. - Nunca mais fale ou tente falar isso, pois você merece muito mais, _moya lyubov '_ (meu amor)! - e, ao dizer isso, foi recuperando uma aliança no dedo anelar da mão direita do amante. - E creio que isso te pertença, meu grande amor! - gracejou, e o puxando para si, beijou-o apaixonado. Cortando o osso, prendeu-o novamente em seus braços. - Perdoe pelos meus modos, por impor minhas vontades e por não te respeitar. - Viktor murmurou.

\- Vitya, então me perdoe também! - respondeu com um sorriso bonito.

Justo! - o platinado respondeu, ao espalhar beijos que capturavam como lágrimas teimosas que deslizavam pelo rosto bonito. Buscando pelos lábios que tanto gosta de saborear em beijos, Nikiforov gracejou antes de tomar como seu. - Então, meu Chapeuzinho, quem tem medo do Lobo Mau?

\- Hummm ... eu não! - Yuuri respondeu entrando na brincadeira. - Porque? Agora que Lobo vai comer o Chapeuzinho? - perguntou o moreno ao se inscrever para o noivo.

\- Se isso for um desejo, este será atendido como uma ordem! - respondeu ao tomar novamente posse de lábios rosados, então agora em um beijo exigente e voluptuoso.

E entre risos, beijos, mordidas e pedras preciosas, ou Lobo Mau apareceu ao Chapeuzinho como este pode ser bem malvado!

**oOoOoOo **

**Momento Coelha Aquariana no Divã: **

* arrumando uma ficha para colocar no ar, o fone de ouvido com som do Il Volo - Grande Amor - quase no último, tentando não escutar os disparos que certo rabudo está desferindo *

Kardia: Veja só você! * fazendo pausa apenas para fazer mais drama * Essa coelha que se dizia tão aficionada / amada para casais Veneno e Gelo, agora só quer saber de escrever com esses frescos de gelo!

Kardia, pelos céus! * Rosnando ao mirar or escorpiano * Eu escrevo com quem eu quiser! E se pá, sabe aquelas idéias mirabolantes que eu tenho?

Kardia: Como traçar uma fatia da vida? * arqueando como sobrancelhas * Já vai começar?

Ah! Pois eu vou sim, o kit fic ainda é meu! Se você me irritar, pode apostar que nunca mais escreverá nada sobre vocês dois!

Dégel: * levando os olhos do livro que até então estava lendo * Como assim, eu também?

Ué, Gelo ... os dois são um casal! Se você vir seu rabudo, me verá mais um tantinho que seja, vá os dois para a zona do esquecimento mais uma vez! * ameaçando, mas começando a rir, ao se separar com o aquariano, levando o reboque um escorpiano muito do nervoso *

Ah! Que pressão! Bem, desculpem, mas Kardia ama me aporrinhar! Agradeço quem chegou até aqui. Essa ficção, seu enredo para uma sequência de fatias de vida, surgiu depois do Dia das Bruxas ... e bem, creio que por ai, venham mais fotos desses dois no universo alternativo, contando ou cotidiano ...

De coração, espero que goste, e faça essa pessoa feliz, comente, se assim desejar.

Beijos


End file.
